marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Cairbre (Earth-616)
| CurrentAlias = Caber | CurrentAliasRef = | Aliases = Cairpre (Irish name) | Identity = No Dual | Affiliation = Tuatha de Danaan | Relatives = Ogma (father);Category:Ogma Family Etan (mother);Category:Etan Family Taranis (brother); Iarbonel (grandfather); Gaea/Danu (grandmother); The Dagba, Leir, Nuada (uncles); Badb, Macha, Morrigan (aunts); Bodb Derg/Red Lord, Bran, Gwynn, Gwythr, Lugh, Mannanan (cousins); numerous others | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Avalon | Gender = Male | Height = 6'8" | Weight = 590 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = Tattooed body and face | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Warrior; God of speed and bards | Education = Educated extensively by his father Ogma | Origin = Tuatha de Danaan | PlaceOfBirth = Tír na nÓg, Otherworld | Creators = Tom DeFalco | First = Thor #398 | HistoryText = Cairbre pleaded aid for Otherworld from the All-Mother in the face of the assault by the Silent Ones. He was able to sway all of Asgardia save its rulers and as such had to return to Otherworld without help to deal with what was termed an internal conflict. However the young Loki was secretly dispatched to help deal with the conflict. | Powers = Caber possesses all the various superhuman attributes common to the Celtic gods. Superhuman Strength: Caber, like all Celtic gods, possesses superhuman strength. However, the Celtic gods are physically weaker than some other god pantheons on average, such as the Olympians and Asgardians. Caber's strength is about average for a male member of his race and can lift about 25 tons. Superhuman Speed: Caber can run and move at speeds that are beyond the physical capabilities of the finest human athlete. Caber is the fastest of all the Celtic gods and can run several hundred miles an hour. While the exact limit of his speed isn't known, he can't reach the speed of sound, which is roughly 770 miles per hour. Superhuman Stamina: Caber's advanced musculature produces considerably less fatigue toxins during physical acitivty than the musculature of a human. At his peak, Caber can exert himself for about 24 hours before the build up of fatigue toxins in his blood begins to impair him. Superhuman Durability: Caber's body is much tougher and more resistant to physical injury than the body of a human being. He can withstand high caliber bullets, exposure to temperature extremes, powerful energy blasts, and great impact forces without being injured. His joints, muscles, and skin are also particularly well adapted to sustain the intense rigors of running at tremendous velocities without suffering wear and tear. Caber's sensory output is also specially developed for the rigors of moving at great velocities, enabling him to see, hear, and smell normally. Superhumanly Dense Tissue: Caber's skin, muscle, and bone tissues have about 3 times the density as the same tissue in the body of a human being. This contributes, at least somewhat, to Caber's weight and superhuman strength. Superhuman Agility: Caber's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. Superhuman Reflexes: Caber's reflexes are similarly enhanced and are superior to those of the finest human athlete, and most other gods for that matter. Caber's reflexes are practically instantaneous and enable him to react while moving at high velocities, such as jumping or ducking or making turns just as a human does while running. Regenerative Healing Factor: Despite his body's great resistance to injury, it is possible for Caber to be hurt like any other member of his race. Like all other Celtic gods, Caber's accelerated metabolism and the mystical energies of his godly life force enable him to rapidly heal damaged bodily tissues much faster and more extensively than a human is capable of. He can't, however, regenerate missing limbs or organs, at least not without the aid of powerful and outside mystical forces. Superhuman Longevity: Much like the Asgardians, Caber and his race age at a dramatically slower pace than humans do after reaching adulthood. However, unlike the Olympian gods, Caber isn't fully immune to the effects of aging. His body is immune, however, to all known Earthly diseases and infections. | Abilities = Caber is a good hand to hand combatant, though he tends to rely more on his speed than unarmed combat. However, he can be a formidable opponent coupling his natural physical strength with his combat training while moving at high velocities. Doing so would greatly increase the force of any punches or kicks he could land and make it extremely difficult for most beings to even see him, let alone fight him. | Strength = Class 25 | Weaknesses = As with most other beings, Caber's ability to physically exert himself, particularly at the speeds he's capable of reaching, can be impaired by the need of food, drink, and physical fatigue. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = * Caber at the Guide to the Mythological Universe * Caber at the Appendix to the Marvel Universe }} References Category:Strength Class 25 Category:Regeneration Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Bulletproof Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Advanced Longevity Category:Athletic Skills Category:Regenerative Durability Category:Ogma Family Category:Musicians Deities Category:Speed Deities